Merry Q-Mas
by Anke
Summary: Weihnachten naht – und Q auch…


**Merry Q-Mas**  
**Summary:** Weihnachten naht – und Q auch…  
**Disclaimer:** Weiterhin gehört Star Trek nicht mir – leider :-(  
**AN:** Dies ist eine Antwort auf Nadias Challenge auf treknation. net. Die Aufgabe war eine Story von mindestens aus 500 Wörtern zu schreiben, die 5 Wörter aus einer von 4 Begrifflisten enthält. Ich habe mich für folgende Liste entschieden: Kuscheln - Blau – Kamin – Erwarten – Improvisieren.

* * *

„Frohe Weihnachten, Kathy!", sagte der Weihnachtsmann und in dieser Sekunde wusste Kathryn Janeway einfach, dass dieses Weihnachten alles andere als froh werden würde, denn hinter dem Rauschebart und der roten Mütze verbarg sich kein anderer als…

„Q!"

„Der einzig wahre!" Wie immer zeigte Q sich vollkommen immun gegenüber ihrem vernichtenden Unterton.

Nicht, dass Kathryn vorher schon so sonderlich gut gelaunt gewesen wäre. Sie war an den letzten sieben Jahren an Weihnachten nicht mehr fröhlich gewesen. Wer hätte jemals schon von fröhlichen Weihnachten im Delta-Quadranten gehört? Dass Q in seinem lächerlichen Weihnachtsmannkostüm hier auf ihrer Brücke stand war eigentlich nur noch das Tüpfelchen auf dem i.

„Was wollen Sie hier?", fragte Kathryn eisig.

„Ich bin dabei Ihnen ein bisschen Weihnachtstimmung zu bringen, liebe Kathy! Ihnen und Chuckels und dem Rest ihres trübsinnigen Haufens!"

Q schnippte und um die Rehling wand sich auf einmal eine dicke Tannengirlande, eine ähnliche Girlande schmückte den großen Bildschirm – nur hatte diese Girlande noch eine große rote Schleife in der Mitte, deren Enden nun über einem Gutteil des Schirms baumelten.

„Lassen Sie das Q, räumen Sie sofort den Quatsch weg!", befahl Kathryn ungehalten.

„Wegräumen?" Q legte sich theatralisch die Hand aufs Herz. „Aber Kathy, ich habe doch gerade erst angefangen. Jetzt muss ich noch Ihre Crew in Weihnachtsstimmung bringen."

Wieder schnippte Q.

Kathryn wusste nicht, was genau Q unter Weihnachtsstimmung verstand, aber offensichtlich gehörten Krinolinen für sie und Fähnrich Wildman und Gehröcke und Zylinder für Chakotay, Harry Kim, Tom Paris und Tuvok dazu.

„Captain, ich muss in aller Form gegen diese unangemessene Kleidung auf der Brücke protestieren", bemerkte Tuvok umgehend.

„Sie haben recht, Sie haben recht mein spitzohriger Freund", stimmte Q fröhlich zu. „Für Sie habe ich etwas viel passenderes!"

Q schnipste noch einmal. Kathryn ignorierte das unterdrückte Prusten hinter ihr, das zweifellos von Tom Paris kam, als Tuvok auf einmal das grüne Gewandt eines Weihnachtselfs trug.

„Q…"

„Oh, es gibt noch so viel zu tun!"

Noch ein Schnipp.

Kathryn sah sich um, diesmal war auf der Brücke alles unverändert geblieben. Dafür meldete sich ihr Kommunikator.

„Torres an Bücke!"

B'Elanna klang nicht ungehalten. Der Unterton, der in ihrer Stimme mitschwang, ließ Schlimmeres ahnen. Viel Schlimmeres.

„Sprechen Sie!"

„Irgendjemand hat gerade unseren Warp-Kern verschwinden lassen und durch einen BAUM ersetzt!"

„Wie bitte?"

„In meinem Maschinenraum steht ein BAUM. Ein grüner, nadeliger Baum! Mit Kerzen! Und Lametta!"

„Ich verstehe, Lieutenant. Das ist Qs Werk und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er mit dem Unsinn aufhört!"

„Werde ich nicht!", wiedersprach Q von hinten. „Das macht viel zu viel Spaß!"

Und mit einem Wusch war er verschwunden.

„Captain?"

„Ja, Mr. Paris?", fragte Kathryn ungehalten.

„Das sollten Sie sich ansehen!"

„Was?" Warum konnten die Leute nicht gleich mit der Sprache rausrücken? Immer dieses ‚das sollten Sie sich ansehen'.

Tom veränderte die Einstellung des großen Bildschirms. Wenn Kathryn sich bisher noch nicht gefragt hatte, warum die Voyager weiterflog, obwohl ein Weihnachtsbaum den Warpkern ersetzt hatte, hatte sie nun die Erklärung. Die Voyager wurde von sechs riesenhaften Rentieren gezogen. Eines davon hatte eine rote Nase.  
„Meeting aller Führungsoffiziere in 15 Minuten", befahl sie. „Ich möchte einen kompletten Statusbericht."

=/\=

* * *

„Status?"

Kathryn ließ den Blick über ihre versammelten Offiziere schweifen. Keiner von ihnen hatte die Zeit gefunden sich umzukleiden und so waren sie alle – mit Ausnahme von Tuvok in seinem Elfenkostüm natürlich – immer noch viktorianisch gekleidet. B'Elanna trug sogar das weiße Spitzenhäubchen einer verheirateten Frau.

„Das gesamte Schiff wurde gemäß den weihnachtlichen Erden-Traditionen umdekoriert", berichtete Tuvok sachlich. „An allen Türen hängen große Kränze und das Geräusch der Turbo-Lifte wurde durch Glöckchen-Geklingel ersetzt. Etliche Crew-Mitglieder bevorzugen nun die Jeffries-Röhren, da sie das Geräusch nicht dauerhaft ertragen können. Ich muss vermerken, dass die Arbeits-Effizienz erheblich leidet."

„Der Replikator im Kasino wurde durch einen offenen Kamin ersetzt", berichtete Neelix nun. „Ebenso wurde das ganze Kasino mit Tannenzweigen und Kerzen dekoriert. Ich finde das allerdings sehr hübsch, es erinnert mich an den Brauch des K'Yrie, den wir auf Talaxia…"

„Ich kann an diesem Baum in meinem Maschinenraum nichts Hübsches finden", unterbrach B'Elanna ihn ungehalten. Kathryn hätte nicht gedacht, dass man so viel Verachtung in das Wort Baum legen könnte. „Ich will meinen Warpkern wiederhaben!"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie im Vergleich mit anderen Bereichen des Schiffes Grund zu gesteigerter Beschwerde haben", bemerkte Seven of Nine kühl. „Im Astrometrischen Labor schneit es!"

„Tatsächlich?", erkundigte sich Tom Paris. „Ich dachte, es würde in Frachtraum 2 schneien."

„Nein, dort übt ein klingonischer Opernchor ‚Last Christmas'", erklärte Seven.

„Tatsächlich?", erkundigte sich der Doktor interessiert. „Mit wie vielen Stimmen?"

„Doktor, bitte, das tut hier nichts zur Sache." Kathryn hatte das Gefühl unbedingt einschreiten zu müssen, bevor die Diskussion noch mehr ausartete. „Gibt es weitere Berichte zum aktuellen Status?"

„Alle bisherigen Versuche, den Normalzustand wiederherzustellen sind fehlgeschlagen", erklärte Tuvok. „Jede von uns entfernte Dekoration wurde augenblicklich ersetzt. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass wir den Warpkern nicht aus eigenen Mitteln ersetzen können."

„Wir sind also darauf angewiesen, dass Q diese Charade wieder beendet", fasste Kathryn zusammen. „Vorschläge, wie wir ihn dazu bewegen können?"

„Geben Sie mir ein paar Minuten alleine mit diesem P'tach", grummelte B'Elanna. Kathryn ignorierte den Einwurf.

„Ich habe die diversen Zusammenstöße mit Q analysiert", sagte Chakotay. „Meiner Ansicht nach gibt es nur eine erfolgversprechende Strategie."

„Und die wäre, Commander?"

„Mitspielen."

„Wie bitte!?"

„In allen vergleichbaren Szenarien hat Q am Ende wieder der Urzustand hergestellt, sobald sich sie die betreffende Crew – vor allem natürlich die der Enterprise-D – auf seine Spielchen eingelassen hatte."

„Sie meinen also wir sollten…"

„… Weihnachten feiern!" Kathryn sah wie Tom Paris Augen leuchteten. Der Pilot fand sichtlich Gefallen an der Idee. „Einen Baum haben wir ja schon und dann gibt es Glühwein und Knallbonbons…"

„Nicht in meinem Maschinenraum", warf B'Elanna heftig ein.

„Wir könnten das Holodeck nutzen", überlegte Harry. „Weißt du noch das große Herrenhaus hinter Fair Haven?"

„Oh ja, der Festsaal wäre prima geeignet!" Toms Augen leuchteten. „Die passenden Klamotten haben wir eh schon an. Captain, wenn Sie wünschen, werden Fähnrich Kim und ich uns um alles kümmern!"

„Ich sorge für das Essen", versprach Neelix. „In der Datenbank gibt es bestimmt einige interessante Rezepte."

„Und ich werde mich um das musikalische Rahmenprogramm kümmern", erklärte der Doktor.

Kathryn sah in die Runde, so aufgekratzt hatte sie ihre Offiziere schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Tom, Harry, Neelix und der Doktor schienen vor Enthusiasmus geradezu zu platzen und auch B'Elannas Augen begannen zu funkeln und um Chakotays Mundwinkel spielte ein zartes Lächeln. Die letzten Jahre waren für sie alle hart gewesen, warum sollte sie ihnen den Spaß nicht gönnen?

„Machen Sie es so!"

=/\=

* * *

Die Feier war ein voller Erfolg gewesen. Kathryn kuschelte sich in den Sessel in ihrem Quartier und massierte ihre vom Tanzen wunden Füße. Gut, an der ein oder anderen Stelle hatten sie ein wenig improvisieren müssen, aber Neelix hatte tatsächlich ein köstliches Essen aufgefahren (ganz ohne Leolawurzel, dafür mit einer seltsamen – und ziemlich sicher nicht traditionellen – blauen Suppe, die erstaunlicherweise ganz hervorragend geschmeckt hatte), der Doktor hatte für ein wunderbares Rahmenprogramm gesorgt und Tom und Harry hatten sich bei der Gestaltung des Holodecks einfach selbst übertroffen.

Fast die gesamte Crew war irgendwann im Laufe des Abends anwesend gewesen, sie hatten die Feier so gelegt, dass jede Schicht zumindest einen Teil der Zeit anwesend sein konnte. Kathryn war erstaunt gewesen, wie begierig die Crew sich in diese Feier gestürzt hatte. Eigentlich war Weihnachten doch nicht mehr wichtig, oder? Natürlich, die Kinder kommen es immer noch kaum erwarten bis endlich Heilig Abend war – aber das war doch nur wegen der Geschenke. Für die Erwachsenen war das Fest doch längst eine abgedroschene Tradition, mehr nicht. Bedeutungslos unter den vielfältigen Traditionen all der Völker der Föderation.

Scheinbar nicht.

Kathryn dachte an Tom, Harry und B'Elanna, die sich mit glänzenden Augen in das Getümmel gestürzt hatten. An Seven und Naomi Wildman, für die dies das erste Weihnachtsfest gewesen war, die mit großen Augen durch den Saal gewandert waren und begierig all die Eindrücke eingesogen hatten. An Sam Wildman, der fast die Tränen gekommen wären, als sie ihre Tochter so gesehen hatte und sich von Megan Delaney ein Taschentuch leihen musste. Und an all die anderen Crewmitglieder, die sich festlich herausgeputzt hatten (gut, das war Qs Werk, aber sie hatten die Kleidung nur gegen die Uniform getauscht, wenn sie zum Dienst mussten) und die in der kurzen Zeit erstaunlich viele Geschenke aus irgendwelchen Ecken hervorgezaubert beziehungsweise ihre Replikator-Rationen rückhaltlos für ihre Kameraden geplündert hatten. Auch wenn es Kathryn es schon immer gewusst hatte, war ihr an diesem Abend wieder bewusst geworden, wie besonders ihre Crew war. Eine wunderbare große Familie.

„War es das, was Sie wollten, Q?", murmelte sie müde.

„Na, haben Sie Spaß gehabt?"

Kathryn blinzelte als sie die vertraut ungeliebte Stimme hörte. Ein ganz und gar ungewöhnlicher Anblick bot sich ihr: Q in einer schlichten schwarzen Hose und Pullover. Kathryn war auf einen Schlag wieder hellwach.

„Der Abend war durchaus vergnüglich", bemerkte sie.

Q grinste. „Sie hatten Spaß!"

Kathryn ging nicht darauf ein. „Sagen Sie mir jetzt endlich, was die ganze Sache sollte?", fragte sie stattdessen ungnädig.

„Wie ich schon von Anfang an gesagt habe, ich wollte Ihnen eine Freude bereiten – außerdem war es zu spaßig euch Männchen zu beobachten…"

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen", sagte Kathryn trocken.

„Werden Sie nächstes Jahr wieder Weihnachten feiern?", erkundigte Q sich neugierig.

„Vielleicht", meinte Kathryn. „Eigentlich hatte ich mir geschworen, erst wieder Weihnachten zu feiern wenn wir wieder zuhause sind."

„Und vielleicht haben Sie diesen Schwur auch gehalten, Kathryn", sagte Q sanft, „vielleicht hat sich nur Ihre Definition von ‚zuhause' in der Zwischenzeit geändert."

Kathryn dachte darüber nach. „Vielleicht", antworte sie nach einer Weile, doch Q war zwischenzeitlich unbemerkt verschwunden.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Q", sagte Kathryn leise in den leeren Raum.

„Das habe ich gehört", antworte es von fern.

* * *

AN: Ich wünsche euch allen jetzt schon mal wunderschöne Weihnachten und alles Gute für das neue Jahr!


End file.
